


Praying For Time

by CWisKing



Category: Christoph Waltz - Fandom, Water for Elephants - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, August does redeem himself, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, First fic not sure what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWisKing/pseuds/CWisKing
Summary: Maddy had to leave her old life behind after the Great Depression hit. Her boyfriend, Jeremiah, got himself a job at the Benzini Brothers Circus, and Maddy reluctantly got a job too. August notices something about Maddy that not everyone can see, but his behavior and angry ways put her off. Will he be able to win her in the end? August and my own original character
Relationships: August Rosenbluth / Original Female Character, Jacob Jankowski / Marlena Rosenbluth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Maddy shivered as she pulled her coat higher. She was walking through the cold dark streets of Illinois, as rain pelted her back. Jeremiah had told her that he got a new job with a travelling circus, The Benzini brothers, and she had to pack as they were now travelers. 

Maddy never wanted this life, she always thought she would do something with herself, after all her parents harassed her to meeting a gentleman that would care and provide for her so she could be a stay at home mum. The Great Depression that hit didn't help matters. She had been working at a local food market while Jeremiah went from one job to the next. 

Maddy stood outside in the dark staring the the train with all the circus equipment, and with a deep breath she prepared herself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Water for elephants or any characters, I am just using this story for creative purposes.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the journey for Maddy

Jeremiah had shown Maddy to her new house, a small bed in the train, surrounded by all the other employees at Benzini brothers. The train had already left Illinois, of the the next location for the circus to perform. 

Maddy was sitting on the bed, alone and in deep thought as Jeremiah had gone off to drink with the other men. She looked over her small bag of clothes, the only thing she had from her old life. Sighing, Maddy decided to go search through the train and meet the people that worked for Benzini circus. 

Maddy had never seen a circus in her life, but was interested in the vast amount of people and diversity among them. Men, women and children of all ages were present on this train, and she walked in fascination at seeing all different sorts of people. Hearing someone yell, she turned to see a young man and women looking at her confused and waved her over.

"I didn't know August hired anyone else, besides that gentlemen the other day," then man spoke to Maddy and the girl next to him, confusion visible on his face.

"You must mean Jeremiah? He's my fiance, I guess he never mentioned that I was coming along huh? typical," Maddy scoffed, trust Jeremiah to just spring this on her. It made sense to Maddy now, as everyone had been looking at her confused. 

"Oh no worries at all. I am Marlena and this is Jacob, my husband. We've been with the company for a long while so we can usually spot fresh meat, so to speak," Marlena offered her had to Maddy, the warm tone in her voice putting Maddy at ease.

"I'm Maddy, nice to meet you both. This sure is an impressive circus huh? I have never seen a circus in my life so already a change from what I am used to. I guess this is the start of my new life with Jeremiah. I guess I will have to find the boss and ask him for a job, not like I can just stay with you all for free." Maddy's laughed was laced with nerves, she had a hard time securing her last job, she wasn't so sure she was ready to face that anxiety all over again. 

"Oh that's perfect actually. One of the girls just found out she is pregnant, and soon she won't be able to perform or she will risk injuring herself and the baby. I guess when we arrive at our next location we can introduce you to August and she can train you. She works with me in performing with the horses and our latest family member, Rosie. What do you think Jacob? Can you talk to August tomorrow and see what you can do?" Marlena looked to Jacob, pleading with him to help Maddy out.

"You know I can't say no to you. Of course I will help out, I have to speak to August about Rosie anyway so I will see what I can do for you." 

"Oh thank you both..."

"Maddy!? Where did you go, I told you to stay put!" A voice slurred out, as a carriage door slammed open. Maddy looked up to see Jeremiah stumble over and roughly grab her arm. 

"Hey Jere, this is Marlena and Jacob. They were just telling me I could also work here and help out." Maddy managed to hold her whimper as Jeremiah squeezed her arm tighter.

"Thanks for that. Come let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

With a harsh nod at Maddy, Jeremiah started to pull her away to their bed, with Maddy looking apologetic to a concerned Marlena and Jacob.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy woke up to pain radiating through her body. She looked down to see her arms bruised and purple. She sighed as she rose from her bed and went to find a long shirt in order to hide the evidence of Jeremiah's roughness. 

Maddy managed to find an appropriate top, and headed outside to find where breakfast was being held at. Jeremiah had told her he would find her later, as the men were setting up the tent and unloading the train. 

"Maddy! Join us for breakfast. Come on," A familiar voice called out to her as she found an area of seats. Looking up, she found Marlena and Jacob and another unfamiliar man sitting at a table eating. Maddy took a breath and walked over to Marlena, plastering a fake smile as to hide her insecurity and pain. 

"Hey Maddy, sorry to see you leave early last night. you remember Jacob of course, and the man next to him you haven't met yet. Maddy this is August, the gentleman I was discussing with you last night," Marlena stressed his name to remind her of his importance. Maddy took a gulp of air, before sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Yes of course. Hi Mr. Rosenbluth, I am Maddy, Jeremiah's fiance. I thank you for allowing him to work for you and allowing me to stay with your company. I must say I am impressed, I have never seen anything so grand."

August sized up Maddy, his eyes scanning over her and judging her as she stood before him. "Of course a pleasure Maddy, please call me August though. I hope everyone has been treating you okay, we circus folk are different from everyone else. Jacob was just telling me that you could possibly be a replacement for Sophie. I want you to meet the horses and Rosie later with Marlena. See what the girls do so they can help you train in order to work for me. I must go back and check on the progress of unpacking but I will see you around. Jacob, Marlena I will see you for dinner tonight?" August questioned to the couple, who silently nodded and August left them all.

Maddy couldn't help but examine August as he walked away. He had short, neatly trimmed dirty blonde hair, and was dressed in a dress shirt with pants on. His face showed his authority, with his sharp features helping to show his authority. Maddy watched as he walked over to where the animals were and watched the men unload them. Sighing, Maddy sat with her plate of food and looked up to Jacob and Marlena.

"That went well Maddy! August is a blunt man but we are all family here. You will love the animals as much as us, Rosie is the best of them all just you wait. I would probably recommend looser clothes, with all the performing we do, long sleeves with surely exhaust you faster." Marlena spoke after turning back to look at Maddy.

Maddy silently nodded and wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think, I appreciate any support :)


	3. Trouble in the Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up for Maddy

Maddy sat with Rosie, watching the gymnasts perform their routines, making sure they were prepared for their first show. Maddy turned to Rosie and spoke softly, "Hey Rosie, let's go walk around a bit. Proszę za mną." With a final look, Rosie raised and followed Maddy to walk around where all the animals were kept.

As they walked past the lions, Maddy heard a sudden cry from an animal. Without a thought, Maddy ran to where the noise was coming from. Maddy looked to see August hitting one of the horses who had fallen. Maddy gasped as she watched him whip the poor animal with no remorse. Hearing the gasp, August turned to see Maddy staring in horror at his actions.

"Ahh Maddy, think nothing of this. It is the only way they learn not to hurt the performers. I think this old boy here gets it." With a sigh August drops the whip and motions Maddy to follow him. "So, what do you think of my circus? Impressive huh?"

"Ye... yes quiet a site Mr. Rosenbluth." Maddy quietly stuttered out. hoping not to anger August.

"Maddy please speak up darling, it's quite alright. So you and Jeremiah huh? When did you both meet?"

"4 years ago sir. He helped me when some unkind men where a bit aggressive towards me."

"What a gentleman! You must be thankful."

"I.. yes." Maddy muttered out, looking away with a spark of anger painted on her features. August stared at her, unsure of why she looked so angry all of a sudden. He motioned Maddy to join the horse enclosure.

"My darling girl, let's see what Marlena has managed to teach you hmm." Maddy took a slow, steadying breathe. She walked slowly to the horse and calmly pet them each before starting the commands that Marlena had taught her.

August was in awe. Maddy glided with the horses, her transitions seamless. She seemed to be one with them, a natural born performer. Maddy continued to perform the tricks, absolutely nervous of failing to impress August and letting down Jeremiah. With a final leap she landed and bowed, looking up to August applauding. Maybe, just maybe Jeremiah will be happy, she thought whilst staring at August.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, tiring week for Maddy. She had 3 performances each day, exhausted after each. It was the final performance for the week before the company would bump out and hit the road. Near the end of the act, her horses legs bucked out, and fell to the floor. Maddy was flung from the horse and landed harshly on her arm. She knew from impact something was wrong, but to save the performance did some basic gymnastics before bowing and quickly exiting.

Maddy could here August thanking everyone for attending whilst Jacob and Marlena rushed to her. "Oh my gosh Maddy, are you alright? That looked extremely painful, oh lord your arm." Marlena gasped out before rushing forward to examine her arm.

Maddy held in the whimper as she started at the swelling and bruising appearing. "It's fine. Its just a sprain by the looks of it but I would say no performing for a week." Jacob stated as he carefully moved her arm. He stood and walked to find some ice for her arm. It was all of a sudden they could hear swearing and yelling and looked to see a furious August stalk towards the horses.

"I am going to kill that fucking horse. Stupid fucking thing, I knew the other day he was useless." August whipped his pistol out and aimed at the horses head, and with no thought shot the beast in the head. He looked towards a scared Maddy and concerned Marlena and headed towards his carriage. He knew that his people would handle the horse and help Maddy. He slammed his door, found his whiskey and drank until he passed out, annoyed at the turn of events.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, Maddy had put her arm in a sling and packed up her things, in preparation for their next journey. She had heard that the company was to have a small celebration on a very successful week, and this unnerved her. She knew how Jeremiah would get after he had a few drinks.

Maddy sat near the edge of the company, watching everyone dance and drink. She looked to see Jacob and Marlena slowly dancing and whispering to each other. She saw Jeremiah stumble around and laugh with some of the men in the company. She stood and walked towards him, to tell him she was leaving the party and getting a good nights rest. Just as she arrived Jeremiah turned to look at her, a glint in his eye she hadn't seen before.

"Ahh Maddy, come here meet the boys," he said whilst laughing at a joke that was shared.

"Jere, my arm is too painful tonight. I think I will head off for tonight."

"Maddy, I said come here and meet the guys." he whispered angrily before he roughly grabbed her slung arm and dragged her forward. Maddy, in shock and pain screamed out and slapped Jeremiah away.

"My arm Jeremiah! What are you doing?" Maddy cried in pain, before snatching her arm away and cradling it. This just fueled Jeremiah, and he suddenly punched Maddy straight in the jaw, with no regard to who was watching. Unbeknownst to him, August had seen Maddy walk over, and as soon as he saw the aggressive behavior ran over towards the couple.

August ran straight for Jeremiah and socked him, hitting so hard that Jeremiah he just fell to the flaw. "If you dare, ever lay a hand on her again. You are to be red-lighted from my company. Do you understand me, big shot?" August spat out at Jeremiah. Jeremiah nodded slowly before fleeing the scene, leaving a hurt and confused Maddy to be taken away by Marlena to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment for any tips/advice :)


	4. R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight between Maddy and Jeremiah

Maddy woke the next day in an unfamiliar location. She sat up and saw Jacob and Marlena sleeping. Memories rushed into her head from last night, and the dull ache in her cheek finally made sense.

Maddy left the bed and quietly left Jacob and Marlena, walking through the carriages to sit and meditate on all that had happened so far. Maddy was confused as to why August would even attempt to help her, his distancing behavior towards her suddenly changing to him wanting to defend her? She didn't understand the change. She knew that Jeremiah was going to act out as soon as she heard that there was a party and alcohol involved.

Marlena joined her, sitting quietly and placing a cloth of ice over the darkened purple eye. She scanned Maddy's features, noticing bruises along Maddy's arm. Some yellow and fading away, the others darkened and could only be days old.

"Maddy... you could have told someone about all this. The one thing everyone in the company hates is violence between us. I know August has his anger issues, and I know you've seen him hurt the animals, but he draws the line with his company unless you have done something to endanger everyone. I know your nervous and quiet, but you can come and talk to me ok? You're only young, and you've given up a normal life to follow this guy, and really Maddy, there are better out there. August is furious at his behavior so who knows how long he's got left here." Marlena looked at Maddy, hoping she understood how dangerous it would be to help Jeremiah and go anger audiences.

Maddy contemplated the burst of information that Marlena had revealed. She knew she could use this as an opportunity to try and leave Jeremiah. The years of abuse catching up on her, leaving her feeling weak and vulnerable around him and other people. Maddy silently nodded her thanks to Marlena, before standing and sitting down with some food.

August was sitting with Jacob, discussing his intent for Jacob to go find some more animal acts they could add to their existing lot, when Maddy shuffled in with a plate of food and sat quietly. He saw Marlena join her, both were whispering animatedly, with Maddy constantly observing her surroundings, in fear of someone approaching her. August knew she was on the lookout for Jeremiah, what she didn't know is that he had been dealt with, thrown from the train during the night.

August stopped talking, and motioned for Jacob to follow him in joining Maddy and Marlena."Marlena, Maddy good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" August inquired of Maddy, looking to see Marlena whisper something to Jacob, causing him to stiffen and lock his jaw.

"Good morning Mr. Rosenbluth. The doctor said just a sprain, so I only need a week at most to heal. He... Never-mind it isn't too important." Maddy muttered looking away. "I must ask, what will happen to Jeremiah and myself. I know I only got here because of him, I can have my bags packed ready to leave if you want."

"Now why would you do that? Do you not enjoy it here in my company? You won't need to perform for a week in order to heal, but you could help me with some organizing if you feel like you want to help around." August said, looking bemused at her preparation to leave already.

"I just figured, since the only reason I am here is because of Jere, I would be asked to leave because of out fight. It was all my fault anyway, I shouldn't have provoked him.." Maddy mumbled, looking around at the glances she was receiving.

"First of all Maddy, call me August. Enough with these.. formalities. I don't know if anyone has told you, but when you join my company, you become family. We are all here for each other, we help each other out when needed. You don't need to worry about Jeremiah anymore or your place here. You, unlike him, proved that you want to help out here. The girls have told me how you taught them to sew some of their clothes. I mean Jacob here tells me you often help feed and clean the animals with him. You don't need to worry around me, everyone tells me everything. I also know that you haven't been honest about your injuries, have you darling?"

Maddy gulped. She had been told that she had 3 bruised ribs, which had probably worsened since she received then 2 weeks before joining August and his company. She looked down at the table, ignoring the confused looks that Marlena and Jacob were throwing her way.

"Jacob, Marlena, I will see you tonight for dinner. Maddy, why don't you join us? We can have a discussion about some work you can do for me whilst you heal." With this, August stood and left the three to their own devices.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After admitting to Jacob and Marlena that she may have also have bruised ribs, Marlena dragged Maddy to see the doctor and get an estimation of her recovery time. "Marlena, honestly I feel fine. This may not be the best thing to say but I have had worse unfortunately." Maddy pulled Marlena to a stop, trying to calm her down.

"I just... Why would someone feel the need to act like this. I get angry every time August hurts the animals, but he is remorseful later. I am not trying to justify this either, Jacob and I have tried to stop him drinking himself stupid and acting out of anger, but to hit someone who cannot defend themselves? It is heartless and cowardly. Now you are going to listen to this doctor, not perform for however long he recommends, and you can just help out around the place, alright?" With this Marlena spoke to the nurse at reception, whilst Maddy sat down in the waiting room.

Looking around, Maddy noticed all the young children who were sitting in the room. Majority of them looking malnourished and pale, with many having periods of coughing fits. Frowning, Maddy looked at a young mother, sitting with her 4 children. The eldest looking no more than three years old, the youngest but a baby, no older than a few months. Maddy watched the poor baby coughing, the coughs racking her body.

The family looked like they lived in poverty, torn clothes, dirty faces, and malnourished. Knowing she would have no money for this appointment, Maddy stood and sat next to the mother. "Hello, I am sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering why you had to bring all your little ones with you? Are they all unwell?"

"Oh no, just my young one. Unfortunately their father works out of town often, on order to provide money for the family. I cannot leave my children alone at home you see, so they must all travel with me." The young mother confided in Maddy, the exhaustion clear in her face.

"What a strong woman you are! I am sure this is a difficult time for you, as it is for all of us. I must insist you take this money to help your family," Maddy pulled out her money pouch and handed it to the lady.

"Oh no ma'am I could not take your hard earned money. Please keep it, it would be impolite." The mother gasped, handing the pouch back to Maddy. Maddy, however was having none of this, and held the pouch to the mother.

"I do not need this money as much as you, and I can always work to recover this money, you cannot. Please, if you do not accept it, I shall give it to your young boy to give to you. I do not need this money, I am able to work and continue working. Here please take it." With this, Maddy handed the pouch over to the mother and stood to move back to her original seat.

"Ma'am! This is too much money! You cannot give me 30 dollars!" Maddy was about to respond when she heard Marlena to follow her. With a smile and wave at the mother and her children, Maddy went to follow Marlena to see the Doctor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marlena, I must confess to you, I have no money to pay this doctor. I gave it all to that young family in the waiting room, I could not stand to see those children suffer." Maddy spoke as she followed Marlena into the doctors office.

"You are a gentle soul Maddy. Do not worry though, August gave me money to cover the appointment. He never usually does, so you must be special to him in some way." Marlena smiled and opened the Doctors office and ushered Maddy inside. "Hello Doctor, I was hoping you would be able to examine my sister here and diagnose her injuries. We were mugged last night, and she has copped the worst of the attack."

"Of course, of course. Please sit here and take your jumper off. Now what exactly hurts the most? I can see some bruising on your arms here, nasty looking but just bruises." The doctor spoke as he turned her arms, inspecting the bruises on Maddy's arms.

"I thought the wrist was sprained, and it is why she is wearing the sling, but I did notice that she had severe bruising around her ribs. I was not sure if it was very serious, but we came here anyway." Marlena pointed to the bruising on Maddy's chest, showing the dark and angry looking bruises.

"Ahh I see. hmmm.... I am glad to inform you that it is only bruising, I cannot feel any breaks or fractures. The best thing to do is to try not to engage in physical labor for a week or two, just until the bruises turn yellow and you can move freely. Your arm is only sprained, so keep it still in the sling for maybe another week. I can give you an ointment for your bruises, just make sure someone can help you put it on okay?" With a nod, the doctor stood and motioned the girls to follow him to the front desk to receive the ointment.

As they were walking back, Maddy turned to Marlena and asked the question that had been burning inside of her since she heard it spoken, "Marlena, why did August give you the money to pay for this?"

"I guess we will find out tonight at dinner..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the long wait but life got a bit hectic. Next chapter will be out soon. Thank you everyone for all the support so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Water for Elephants or any of the characters. I do own my OC characters. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
